Believe Me
by mermaid12108
Summary: Jace knows that Clary isn't like anyone else. There's just one problem: she's his best friend's sister. **Jace's POV of my story Take A Chance With Me**
1. Chapter 1: Mike's

**You guys wanted Jace POV? Well, here you have it. Enjoy! ~Mermaid12108**

"Shit, man." I said throwing the ball into the basket. Jonathan Morganstern caught it as it fell and tossed it back to me, sighing over dramatically. "I know. Get laid or go to trig class and stay on the team. How can I choose?"

"Well, if a girl is smart, she'd run in the opposite direction."

He started muttering some shit about how awesome he was, but I wasn't listening. My attention was glued to the bleachers where Clarissa Morganstern sat. Red curls spilled forward as she leaned forward, obscuring her face. Her emerald green eyes were focused on one of those weed things that I wasn't totally convinced weren't flowers. Pink stained her freckled cheeks, and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. A strand of hair kept escaping from behind her ear, blowing across her cheek. Ignoring the urge to walk over and tuck it back behind her ear, I turned to Jonathan. "Hey, man. Want to get something to eat? I promise I'll tell you you're pretty if we go to Mike's."

"Pfft. I'm _gorgeous_."

I snorted, shaking my head as I headed towards my bag. "Are you sure you're a dude?"

"I dunno. Maybe you should ask Shelly Pomroy."

"Dude, I don't want to hear about your...adventures."

He shrugged. "Your loss."

I unzipped my bag and put the ball in, zipping it back and throwing over my shoulder. "Hey, can you get Clary and meet me in the car?"

I shrugged. "Sure." If he knew what I thought about his sister, he definitely would not be asking me that. I sat next to Clary, throwing my arm around her shoulders. "That a good book?" I asked, looking down at the book open in her lap. I only caught something about cat pee before she snapped it closed, making me wonder what the hell she read. "Yeah, it's good." She said softly, looking at her lap.

"Must've been. You were staring at it through like half the game." Her eyes widened slightly. Oh, shit. Did I just admit to staring at her like a pedophile? Yup. I did.

Shit.

Before she thought that I was going to start hiding in her bushes or something, I squeezed her shoulders. "Come on. We don't want your brother to worry."

Her eyes darkened, but she was turned before I could understand why. She stuffed the book in her back and flung it over her shoulder. I stood up and stuck my hand out to her. I smiled lazily at her as I pulled her up and we walked towards the opening in the chain-link fence that led into the parking lot. When we got into Jonathan's car, I tried to catch her eyes in the mirror, but she was staring out the window, her chin on her hands. Shrugging my shoulders I turned to the driver. "If you order an onion burger again, you're walking home."

He grinned. "What? Are you going to hotwire my car?"

"Yeah."

He snorted and switched to drive, heading towards one of the best restaurants of ever.

{•}

Mike's Bar &amp; Grill was packed, and for good reason. I groaned as a wad of melty cheese, crispy bacon, and salty fries hit my tongue. Clary shook her head. "No way it can be _that_ good."

I grinned at her. Challenge accepted. I shoved the basket towards her.

"Try one." Rolling her eyes, she picked up a cluster. She popped it in her mouth and I swear her eyes rolled back in her head as she closed them.

"Oh my god."

"See?" I said, sliding the basket over to my side again.

"Clary, you should've known." Jonathan said. Clary arched and eyebrow at him as she listened. "Jace knows food like I know porn."

"Jon!" She shouted, her cute little nose scrunched in mild disgust.

"Yeah, man, that's a little TMI." I said.

He shrugged. "Sharing is caring."

I think he needed to relearn that concept. My eyes slid to his left right. Clary's hair covered half of her face as she looked down. I tapped her perfect little nose. "Regardless of your brother's gross obsession with adult films, I do know good food."

She gave me a tiny smile. "Noted."

Grinning, I sat back in my chair.

I don't think my eyes left her the rest of the night.

{•}


	2. Chapter 2: Movie Mahem

**Sorry for not updating this guys. I suck. But now I have a newfound motivation to write this. Enjoy! **

* * *

I walked the school hallways, wishing I could just leave already. Everybody kept bugging me about tonight's game. I was used to it, but, yeah, it still annoyed me. The world seemed to quiet &amp; come to a stop around me as I caught sight of my favorite little redhead. She was on her way to trigonometry class. She looked like she'd give up a kidney to not be here. Someday I would get over myself and just take her somewhere. Ignore the world for a day, and just go. Wherever the hell she wanted. I looked at the ground, breaking the reverie as reality came rushing in.

{**.**}

"I might as well get you boys dresses and some pretty bows if you're going to run like this. Pick it up!" I rolled my eyes as coach screamed at us and blew his whistle. He really was a dickhead. Jonathan had told me of his game day ritual. I was both glad &amp; kind of sorry I wasn't there to see it. You'd think he wouldn't risk his players getting an injury right before the game, but, well. Coach Morgenstern didn't have the best values. I slowed to a stop as he blew his whistle again, pushing my hair off of my forehead. "Go get ready, you pansies! He yelled, slinging an arm in the direction of the locker rooms. I headed that way, preparing myself for all the bitching I knew all the players were going to do in there.

{.}

I stood on the sidelines, watching the cheerleaders do their thing. One, in particular had a smile plastered on her face that was obviously fake. Of course, I probably only noticed because she was the only thing I'd been looking at this entire time. And that was horrible, but I just couldn't stop myself. She finished and a real smile crossed her face, brightening her eyes. I found myself smiling besides myself. Coach's whistle blew, forcing me to drag my attention to the field. Go time.

{.}

I rang the doorbell, my brow creasing when I didn't hear anything. I rang it a second time, hoping I wasn't waking her up. The door flew open a second later, revealing a very disheveled Clary. She smiled when she saw me, leaning her head against the side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"So, my parents were going to take us on a family trip to Hawaii-cool, right?-but then Jon told me you were chillin here by yourself, and I had to make a decision: Hawaii, or hot girl in jammies." Speaking of...I looked from her blue-painted toenails to the tip of he red hair, savoring every detail. Were those...yep. Her pajama shorts were covered in teeny tiny hot dogs. Hotdog pajamas. They worked on her, I finally met her eyes again, "I'm so glad I made the choice I did." She moved to the side and gestured me in. I pulled out the movies I'd brought, "Pick one." She bit her lip, looking over the movies I'd chosen. She pointed to one. I picked it up and put the disk in the player. She sat down on the couch, folding her legs underneath her, looking like she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. Instead of sitting down beside her, I walked into the kitchen, making the popcorn. As it turned in the microwave, I leaned against the counter. Part of my brain told me that this was a stupid idea, the other part cheered me on. I decided to ignore the part that didn't want me to be here. There was seriously no place I'd rather be.

I set the bowl of popcorn on the table, grabbing a pack of M&amp;M's. Clary had already nabbed the Milk Duds and Sour Patch Kids. She was practically trying to become the quilt she was using as she snuggled even deeper into it. I threw my arms across the couch, not-so-subtly putting one around her shoulders. Way to go, Jace. You're being cliché as hell. Telling the voice inside my head where to shove it, I tried to concentrate the movie. I'd barely been able to get my attention to Will Smith being awesome when Clary shifted, somehow ending up in my lap. I froze, not sure what to do. Trying not to wake her, I leaned forward. Hear eyes were closed, her breaths even and deep. She was asleep. Slowly easing back into place, I kind of sat there for a while. Carefully, I moved my arm, putting it on hers. She moved again, trapping said arm under hers. I let myself relax, finally able to breath again.

{.}

A loud thud woke me. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to shake the cobwebs from my brain. I noticed then that the couch was empty except for me. "Clary?" I said. There was no reply for a moment, and then "What time is it?" I dug my phone out of my pocket, wincing at the bright screen. "Wow." My eyes widened, because in was one in the freaking morning. If my parent's hadn't been in Hawaii, I knew I'd be battling a whole slew of questions when I got home. I was grateful I could just walk in &amp; go back to sleep. "Guess I better head home."

Clary had made it back onto the couch at some point. I had my suspicions, of where she had been, but I didn't say anything. "Okay." She said.

I made it to the door, pausing before walking out. I gave her a lame little wave. "See you later, C." I shut the door behind me, leaning against it. The cold was a bitch, and snow covered the porch, but I didn't move for a while. Finally telling myself that I was an idiot for standing in the cold for no reason, I got in my car and started it. As soon as I got home, I made my way upstairs and collapsed on my bed.

I don't think I slept at all that night.

* * *

**Sorry, I know that wasn't very good. But I tried. Review and tell me what you thought? Pretty please? Well, until next time. -Megan **


	3. Chapter 3: Happy New Year

'Dick Clark's rockin new years eve' was on the tv, but the sound was drowned out by the pounding music and talking. I picked at the label on my bottle of beer, already feeling bored of this party. Every one of these was the same. They all involved booze, and more often than not, some other sort of illegal shit. I tried to not think too hard about why the girl in the loveseat was giggling at a lamp. Camille Belcourt stepped into my line of vision, and I fought the instinct to groan. We had hooked up a few times a while back, and ever since then, she had become my own personal stalker. "Hey Jace." She said, flipping her bleach blonde hair over her shoulder, exposing more of her almost naked chest. She pushed her chest against mine, getting way to close, and way too personal. She traced her index finger over my right peck, and I resisted the urge to shove her and her wandering hands away. "You know, I'm sure there's an open bedroom somewhere, if you-" I put my arms on her shoulders, pushing her away from me. "Not tonight. Not ever, Camille." I told her, not that it would make a difference. I'd been making it clear that I was beyond uninterested, but somehow she never seemed to hear me. I stepped away from her, and started towards the couch-only to stop in my tracks, frozen. Clary Morgenstern stood in front of one of the various liquor tables, pouring a concerning amount of tequila into a red SOLO cup. She was...she was breathtaking. Her hair tumbled down her back in winding curls that I could almost feel as I imagined twirling them around my fingers. Her eyes shone, looking like shining emeralds. She wore tight pants that clung to every beautiful curve, and when my eyes found the rest of what she was wearing, I almost couldn't stop myself from groaning out loud. Her shirt was the tightest shirt I'd ever seen her wear. The material shaped her body, showing off her wonderfully scultped midsection, her chest a work of art. As a whole, she almost had me drooling. I took a step towards her, but was stopped when Jordan jetted in front of me. The second he did, I made a mental note to remove his balls for it later. It was his girlfriends house, so he was keeping a close eye on everything as if it was his own. His self-appointed duties included mingling, apparently. "Hey, Jace." He said, taking a sip from his cup.

"Hey, man. Nice to see you and all, but if you dont move, I will castrate you." I said.

His eyes widened, obviously considering this a valid threat. He glanced behind him, and luckily Clary was turned toward the tv, so her only saw the back of her head. "Oh, got it. Sorry, dude." And with that, he left. I shook my head, walking around the couch and sitting on the side opposite of Clary. She took a drink from her cup, which was filled to the brim with clear liquid. Jesus. She turned to look at me after taking a sip, and her eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't quite decipher. She directed her gaze over my shoulder, her face a mix of anger and...well, it honestly looked like she was trying to move one of the nearby lamps with her mind. I turned behind me, in the diretion of her gaze, but found nothing out of the ordinary. She seemed to give up on whatever she was doing, turning her gaze back to the tv, huffing as she slid down in her seat. I couldn't help it-a chuckle snuk it way out of me. "Are you drunk?" I asked, strongly suspecting that she was. She took another sip of her drink, and I discoveered with more than a little worry that she had already finished over half of the cup. "No." She insisted, at which I laughed. I took the cup from her hands, setting it on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Yeah. You totally are." I said. She reached for the cup, and I held her back. "No, Clary." I said, trying to push her gently back onto the couch.

"Yes, Clary." She said, straining forward. I was able to stop myself from laughing this time, but it was a close call.

"Am I going to have to hold you back the rest of the night?" Her eyes turned thoughtful, and then she suddenly slapped my wrist. "Now what was that for?" I asked, grinning.

"Because you're stupid."

I grinned wider, raising my eyebrows. "I'm stupid?"

"Uh-huh." She said, crossing her arms and keeping her eyes trained on the tv.

"Why do you say that?" I was genually curious, even thouugh there was likely no reasoning behind why. Instead of answering, she snuggled up to my side, her arms dropping to come to rest on my thigh. I froze, my smile and all traces of earlier humor fading. I wasn't laughing anymore. I was tense, and I felt like I couldn't breath, that if I breathed I would wake up and realize this had all been another dream. But no, this was real. "Because you are." She stated, as if that was explination enough in her eyes as to why I was stupid. She didn''t appear as if she was going to move, so I put my arms around her, letting out the breath I had been holidng and relaxing.

"That's hardly logic." I said, watching as the crowd waved signs in front of the camera, looking like they were freezing their asses off in Times Square.

"Your face." Clary said.

I looked down at her, her head pillowed against my side.

"You have no idea what you're saying, do you?"

She grunted something that may or may not have been a form of yes. About 10 minutes passed, and the she moved from my side. She laid her head on my lap, her hand cupping my knee. A soft sigh eased out of her as she snuggled in, bringing her legs to her chest. I slowly lowered my hand, running it over her soft curls before letting it rest on her arm. Oddly, no one questioned the way we were sitting. A few hours passed, and I let my eyes fall shut. Of course, the moment I did that, Clary stirred in my lap, letting out a soft groan. I decided to keep my eyes shut and feign sleep. The weight of her was suddenly lifted off of me, and I honestly missed it. A few seconds later, I felt a hard jab in my side. And then a few seconds later, I felt the same type of poke in my cheek. A few seconds passed, and my cheek was poked again. A grin took over my face. A hard smack was delivered to my shoulder, and I opened my eyes to find Clary frowning at me, annoyence churning in her narrowed eyes. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." I admitted.

She rolled her eyes. Someone-most likely Will- shouted "BEER PONG!" and Clary winced. I resisted the urge to throw the pillow behind me at Will's face.

"I wonder if she'll fall off stage."

I looked at the tv, spotting Iggy Azalea trotting around in shoes so high even Isabelle wouldn't wear them. "Probably." I decided. The performer finished her performance, and I swear I thought she was going down when she teetered on her way off of the stage. I stood up, as did Clary, as they began the countdown. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..."

I watched as the numbers flashed by, the ball dropping lower and lower. "...3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" I looked at Clary, and found her looking at everyone else. "Fuck it." She whispered, and for a moment I was sure I had heard her wrong. But then Clary placed her hands on my cheeks, bringing my face down to hers. Everything seemed to stop, including my heart.

Clary Morgenstern was kissing me.

Clary was kissing me.

_Me._

The world speed up with me at mindblowing speed, and I kissed her back. Her lips had to be the softest thing I'd ever felt in my entire life. I gripped her waist, pulling her to me. Her taste warped my brain, her touch doing amazing things. Her thumb slid across my chekbone before she slid her hand down the smallest inch, my skin coming alive at her touch. She pushed her body agaisnt mine, and I swallowed a groan. My hands threaded thrugh her hair, the silky strands slipping through my fingers like cornsilk. I held the base of her skull, sucking in a deep breath as her teeth scrapped across my bottom lip. My tonuge slipped into her mouth, moving with hers in a mindboggling twirl. She dug her fingers into my shoulder baldes, and I pulled her tighter to me. Our bodies fit together as if they had been created just ro fit against one another. I traced my fingers across her cheek, and her collar bone. She slid her hands down my arms, and her lips remained on mine a second longer before she pulled away, whispering "Happy New Year." and walking out the door, leaving me stunned.


End file.
